Волшебство действительности Часть 2 На кону вселенная
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Познакомьтесь с феей из параллельной вселенной и узнайте, получится ли у Динь спасти свой мир от аннигиляции с помощью атомно-силового микроскопа. Познавательный научно-фантастический рассказ. Написан в меру грамотно и красиво.


**Волшебство действительности. Часть 2 «На кону вселенная»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

 **— — —  
**

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока волшебное дерево восстановится и появится новая пыльца. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство — волшебство действительности.

Как же прекрасно раннее утро в Долине фей. Бодрящая прохлада, первые лучи солнца, тихое пение птиц. Вот только одарённая фея-мастерица никогда не видела рассвета. Сколько раз Динь-динь говорила себе: «Всё, сегодня ложусь раньше!» Как бы не так, всякий раз она засиживалась допоздна: читала книги, разгадывала головоломки, писала письма и любовалась на звёзды в телескоп, мечтая о том, что однажды полетит на Континент и побывает в настоящей обсерватории.

Как обычно ранним утром (ранним для златовласой сони) Динь попивала свежий зелёный чай вприкуску с персиковым печеньем, безмятежно думая о весёлой прогулке по лесу с друзьями. Вдруг за спиной что-то оглушительно хлопнуло. Волна воздуха прокатилась по домику — фея не устояла на ногах и упала, больно ударившись о столик. Ураган посреди комнаты?

— Видия, это не смешно! — пострадавшая хозяйка с усилием поднялась, потирая плечо, — пока не уберёшь всё, что разрушила!.. — грозно произнесла мастерица и замерла на полуслове, когда увидела посреди разгромленной комнаты необычную гостью.

Незнакомка походила на обычных фей, с той лишь разницей, что её кожа была бледнее и холоднее по тону, а вместо наряда из листьев или цветов на ней красовался серебристый скафандр, но не такой как у космонавтов: тонкая броня изящно подчёркивала стройную фигуру. Вместо крыльев у пришелицы на спине чуть слышно гудел и светился двигатель. Удержаться в воздухе ей помогали миниатюрные маневровые двигатели на локтях и коленях.

Космическая фея мягко приземлилась и, покрутив головой (очевидно в знак приветствия), заговорила, сопровождая речь артистичными взмахами. Проговорив полминуты, она заметила, что собеседница в зелёном платье уставилась на неё, широко раскрыв глаза. Только теперь пришелица догадалась, что её не понимают. На груди незнакомки на мгновение вспыхнул ослепляющий прожектор. Наконец, гостья сказала на земном языке:

— Вечно забываю включить лингвоассимилятор. Поздравляю! Вы выиграли… — гостья хотела выдержать драматическую паузу, но мастерица была не в настроении:

— Разрушенный дом, синяк и шишку! Кто ты такая и что тут делаешь? Ты фея с Континента? Из космоса? Зачем прилетела? Ты знаешь, что невежливо разрушать домики. Так друзья не делают…

— Тихо-тихо. Давай начнём с начала, — незнакомка пошевелила пальцами, и вдруг волна разрушений прокатилась в обратном порядке, словно отснятую киноплёнку прокрутили назад. На мгновение Динь увидела саму себя за столиком, но видение быстро исчезло. Всё стало как до вторжения.

— Так лучше?

— Лучше, — хозяйка домика посмотрела на плечо и пощупала макушку — никаких следов, — я Динь-динь, фея-мастерица.

— А я Селеста. Родом из, скажем попроще, параллельной вселенной. Я представительница высокоразвитой фейской цивилизации. Раз эффектное появление провалилось, перейду к делу. Твоё Древо волшебной пыльцы было застраховано на случай удара молнии.

— Древо не моё, оно принадлежит…

— Знаю-знаю, всем жителям Долины. Итак, согласно правилам, когда наступает страховой случай, мы разыгрываем новое Древо — полностью выращенное и готовое к мгновенной пересадке.

— Ого! Спасибо, Селеста! Нам без пыльцы приходится очень… — Динь хотела пожать гостье руку, но она жестом велела остановиться.

— Не всё так просто. Приз получит лишь та фея, которая победит в турнире.

— Ради Долины я готова! — вмиг заявила мастерица.

— Ты ещё можешь отказаться, — приподняла брови Селеста.

— Когда ещё выпадет такая удача. Я участвую! — воскликнула Динь.

— Быть по сему, — пожала плечами пришелица.

В следующее мгновение они обе оказались в пустой комнате размером со спортивный зал (по фейским меркам). Ни окон, ни дверей. Потолок светился мягким тёплым светом. На пурпурных стенах мерцали тонкие вертикальные линии синего цвета, похожие на новогодние гирлянды. Тёмно-красная материя застилала весь пол.

— Интеллектуальное состязание на выбывание начинается! — раздалось в зале.

— Так это не турнир как в нашей Долине фей? — от боевого задора мастерицы не осталось и следа.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответила Селеста, — ты даже не спросила, какое соревнование, а уже согласилась. Сразу минус пять очков.

— Погоди-погоди, — Динь выставила открытые ладони в примиряющем жесте, — объясни хотя бы правила! Что надо делать и что будет, если я проиграю?

— Плюс пять очков за правильный вопрос, — сказала ведущая, — твоя задача: разгадать головоломку, сделанную для тебя — с учётом твоих культурных особенностей и уровня технологического развития. А главное, разгадать её надо раньше других.

Селеста взмахнула рукой, и на стене появились застывшие изображения: десятки самых разных с виду фей томились в таких же залах. У некоторых участниц была синяя, зелёная и фиолетовая кожа. В руках они держали разноцветные предметы правильной геометрической формы — кубы, призмы, пирамиды.

— Кто расколет головоломку, получит Древо пыльцы. Вселенные проигравших аннигилируются — освободившаяся энергия поступает на счёт благотворительного фонда.

— Ничего себе благотворительность! — возмутилась Динь, — так нельзя! Я не согласна с такими правилами!

— Если ты скажешь «не согласна» ещё раз, твоя вселенная станет тепловым шумом, — спокойно ответила Селеста. Мастерица умолкла. — Просто удивительно, с чего Вычислитель решил, что ты — самая разумная фея своей Долины. Держи задание.

В середине зала появился стол, а на нём — пластмассовая «загогулина».

— Твоя головоломка в форме…

— Распухшей ленты Мёбиуса, знаю! — глаза земной феи пылали гневом.

— Конечно, знаешь. Радуйся, что Вычислитель не выбрал тебе шестимерную фигуру. Если что-то понадобится, просто скажи. Искусственный интеллект тебя услышит — и ты сразу получишь любой материальный объект, доступный на твоей планете.

— Любой? — переспросила невольная участница.

— Любой — от булыжника до большого адронного коллайдера. Да-да, объекты могут частично находиться и за пределами зала. Забавно, не правда ли?

— Нет, — угрюмо буркнула Динь.

— Как скажешь, — развела руками ведущая, — время пошло!

Свет в зале загорелся ярче, изображения с другими феями-участницами ожили, словно запустили воспроизведение. Селеста исчезла, а самой умной фее Долины ничего не оставалось, как приступить к заданию. Первым делом Динь со всех сторон осмотрела толстую изумрудно-зелёную изогнутую ленту. Мастерица намётанным глазом нашла покрытые краской болтики.

— Мне бы отвёртку или хотя бы… — умелица хотела договорить, но инструмент упал с потолка и чуть не поранил её. Отвёртка отскочила от стола и упала на пол.

— Эй! Так и убить можно! — крикнула рассерженная фея, — я укажу, куда поместить предметы. И, кстати, не откажусь от табуретки.

Ответа не было. Стало ясно, в чём оплошность:

— Поставь, пожалуйста, табуретку вот здесь, — указала она рядом с собой.

— Команда принята, — ответил монотонный голос.

Мастерица играючи открутила болты и сняла крышку. Под ней оказалась кнопка и надпись: «Плюс пять очков».

— Издеваетесь? Это же очевидно! — Динь вдавила кнопку. На «обратной» стороне модели отлетел кусок корпуса и из ленты хлынул яркий свет.

— Хм… посмотрим. Дай-ка мне белый экран на штативе и ещё один держатель, чтобы закрепить эту штуку, — попросила Динь. Компьютер не успел ответить, как она добавила: — И, кстати, отключи эти экраны на стенах. Они меня отвлекают.

— Принято, — ответила машина. Видеоизображения с другими участницами погасли, а в зале уже появился экран и держатели.

Фея без труда закрепила на штативе изумрудно-зелёную ленту — свет попал на белую поверхность. Одарённая мастерица решила подвигать экран туда-сюда, чтобы поймать правильное фокусное расстояние, но ничего не выходило — свет выглядел круглым пятном. Неужели это не проектор, а обычный фонарь?

— Эх, как жаль, что тут нет Иридессы, — Динь с досадой топнула ногой, — она в сто раз лучше меня знает оптику.

— Запрос отклонён. Живые существа, согласно правилам, материализовывать запрещено, — невозмутимо ответил голос.

— Это я вообще не тебе сказала! Хочешь помочь — завари-ка мне чашечку чая и испеки пару вишнёвых пирожков. И чтоб получились не хуже, чем у Джелаты.

— Запрос отклонён. В комнате испытаний вы не нуждаетесь в питательных веществах. Любого рода стимуляторы запрещены, — ответил искусственный интеллект.

Мастерица грустно вздохнула. Когда дела не ладились, она шла на прогулку или перекусывала, чтобы спокойно всё обдумать. Да только вкусностей не было, а гулять по пустому залу совсем не хотелось. Динь вновь стала медленно двигать проектор к экрану, внимательно вглядываясь в световое пятно. Вдруг она заметила, что в углу на мгновение появился отчётливый крестик.

— Нашла! — обрадовалась фея. Но что теперь? Неспроста ведь эта пометка. Свет наверняка содержит тайное послание. Умелица попросила зеркало, фольгу и увеличительное стекло. Но ничего, кроме солнечных зайчиков, она не получила. Подумав минуту, Динь подняла руки и безрадостно попросила:

— Наколдуй-ка мне настольную лампу и книжку по оптике.

— Команда исполнена, — отозвался голос.

Шутка ли, изучить малознакомый раздел физики и разгадать тайное послание.

— Преломление, отражение, фотометрия… похоже, я тут надолго застряну, — ещё больше погрустнела мастерица, продолжая листать страницы. Динь всегда нравилось изучать новое, но сейчас голова пухла от лавины информации.

— Хм… если бы я хотела спрятать послание в световом пятне, как бы я поступила… — рассуждала вслух фея, — я бы сделала так, чтобы один поток света как-то перекрыл другой, с посланием, и он бы стал невидимым для глаза… Ну, конечно же! Надо только придумать, как их разделить.

Динь пролистала книгу до раздела о светофильтрах. Прочитав всего пару абзацев, смекалистая фея воскликнула:

— Поляризационный фильтр! — послушав тишину, мастерица уточнила, — да-да, я говорю с тобой, невидимка! Я поняла, как вы спрятали послание. Это не простой свет — тут работают два проектора. Одно изображение аккуратно проецируется поверх другого, вот они и сливаются. Но свет-то не простой, а поляризованный — волны колеблются только в одной плоскости. Поляризационный фильтр можно сравнить с решёткой для выпечки, а свет — с натянутой верёвкой, протянутой сквозь решётку. Дёргаем за верёвку вверх-вниз — появится волна. А что будет, если решётку повернуть на бок? Волна не пройдёт! Тут по сути то же самое, только вместо верёвки — свет.

Невидимый собеседник не стал спорить. На пути луча появилась нейтральная линза с фильтром, но световое пятно почти не изменилось. Динь ухмыльнулась (выражение получилось точь-в-точь как у Видии) и победоносно повернула линзу по оси светового луча. На экране вмиг появились буквы. Но стоило мастерице взглянуть на экран, как радость победы сменилась разочарованием. Послание гласило: «Пять очков за решение побочной головоломки. Теперь возьми часовую отвёртку и сними с ленты миниатюрный проектор. Сам он бесполезен, задание под ним».

— Звон-перезвон! — мастерица стукнула себя по лбу, — сколько же времени я потратила впустую! Попалась как бабочка на свет! Живо дай мне часовую отвёртку! — скомандовала она.

Динь одним движением поддела светящийся проектор и гневно отбросила его в сторону. В углублении на белой пластине чернели клеточки и спирали. Узор становился всё мельче и мельче ближе к середине.

— Увеличительное стекло! — потребовала умелица, протянув руку. Компьютер безропотно исполнил приказ.

Вглядевшись в узор, мастерица заметила крохотную надпись: «Ты на верном пути! Пять очков за…» Дальше прочитать не получалось — надпись становилась слишком мелкой.

— Меня так просто не возьмёшь! Микроскоп! — но на эту просьбу цифровой собеседник вновь ответил молчанием. Фея повторила: — Пожалуйста, дай мне микроскоп. Пусть появится вот здесь, на столе.

— В памяти найдено несколько объектов со схожими названиями. Уточните запрос, — словно нехотя произнёс искусственный интеллект.

Мастерица потёрла руки — сомнений не было, что она на верном пути. Сообщение об ошибке стало лучшей подсказкой.

— Хорошо, дай мне книжку о современных микроскопах.

— Исполняю, — подчинилась машина.

Пролистав вступление и главу об истории микроскопии, Динь невольно присвистнула, увидев современный световой микроскоп.

— Дай-ка мне вот этот прибор, — потребовала мастерица, с вожделением глядя на картинку.

— Готово, — невозмутимо ответил голос.

Некоторое время Динь любовалась устройством — шесть объективов, моторизированные штативы, цветной плазменный экран, окуляры для любого зрения, встроенная видеокамера.

— Вот это красавец! — широко улыбнулась юная исследовательница, мечтая, что однажды у неё в Долине будет такой же. Но сначала бы выбраться из этой передряги! Умелица закрепила загадочную ленту под самым большим объективом и принялась крутить регулятор фокуса. Но в окулярах ничего не было видно — сплошная чернота. Ничего удивительного, ведь подсветка шла только снизу. Толстая лента — это не полупрозрачный препарат.

К счастью, решение быстро пришло на ум:

— Два… нет, три прожектора! — скомандовала фея.

Голос исполнил приказ.

— Хм, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь, — мечтательно сказала Динь, направляя слепящий свет между объективом и лентой. Уловка сработала — теперь, подвигав ленту, умелица посмотрела на середину узора с увеличением в тысячу раз. Новая надпись едва проглядывала между клеточками: «Это было бы слишком просто! Ищи лучше!» Клеточки и спирали уменьшались, растворяясь к середине пластины — микроскопу не хватало разрешающей способности, чтобы ещё увеличить изображение.

— Они просто издеваются! — Динь обиженно ударила по столу, она понятия не имела, как ещё сильнее увеличить изображение. Оставалось одно — читать дальше. Мастерица вскоре поняла, что световой микроскоп больше не поможет. Похоже, хитроумные авторы головоломки сделали объект меньше, чем длина волны видимого света.

Фея отложила книжку в сторону и протёрла глаза. Есть и пить не хотелось, зато усталость давала о себе знать и предательски заволакивала сознание. Динь решила, что если не восстановит силы, решение она не найдёт.

— Пожалуйста, изготовь кровать — такую, как в моём домике, с подушкой и одеялом.

— Объекты материализованы, — без запинки ответил голос.

— Хорошо. Приглуши свет и разбуди-ка меня через час, — попросила мастерица, устало поворачиваясь на правый бок.

— Вторая команда отклонена, согласно правилам, — был ответ.

Умелица измученно вздохнула и попросила будильник. Своенравный невидимка послушался. Фея попыталась расслабиться, но тревожные мысли не отпускали её. Найдёт ли она решение? А если нет, что будет с её миром? А, может, всё это представление — большой бессовестный розыгрыш? А если нет? Как бы то ни было, надо найти разгадку во что бы то ни стало!

Скверное дело — сил почти нет, но не получается заснуть. Динь ворочалась с боку на бок, пытаясь прогнать беспокойство. И только она немного расслабилась, сразу зазвонил вероломный будильник. Фея чувствовала себя ужасно, она решила, что теперь уже точно не заснёт. Хотелось чаю, но невольная участница турнира знала, что спрашивать невидимого помощника бесполезно. Вдруг на её лице промелькнула улыбка. Мастерица взяла в руки непокорную ленту, посмотрела на неё, а потом попросила:

— Включи-ка свет как раньше и дай мне ведро холодной воды.

— Команда принята, — откликнулась машина, очевидно, решив, что вода нужна для опытов.

Как только ведро появилось, Динь сразу схватила его и пару раз окунула лицо в холодную воду. Хитрость сработала — теперь фея чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Она поставила ведро на пол, наскоро вытерла лицо одеялом и вновь раскрыла книгу.

— А это может сработать! — сказала вслух мастерица. Она уже хотела попросить у щедрого голоса электронный микроскоп, но в последний миг передумала. Да, электронный микроскоп излучает не обычный свет, а электромагнитное излучение с меньшей длиной волны. В книжке чёрным по белому было написано, что изображение получится увеличить в тысячу раз больше, по сравнению с обычным микроскопом. Тем не менее, смекалистая фея решила ещё немного почитать о незнакомом деле. Чутьё не подвело — на следующей странице она прочитала о самом мощном микроскопе из тех, что пока были изобретены. Бегло изучив принцип работы, Динь потребовала у неведомого голоса атомно-силовой микроскоп — с краткой инструкцией и набором зондов. В тот же миг большой белый аппарат, похожий на холодильник, очутился в зале.

Фее пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы настроить прибор и загрузить в него злополучную ленту. Щелчок переключателя — и зажужжали насосы вакуумной камеры. Теперь юной умнице предстояло разобраться с компьютерной оболочкой на сенсорном экране. И хотя Динь никогда прежде не видела компьютеров, она схватывала всё на лету. Несколько изящных касаний — и микроскоп получил команду, приблизить зонд к изучаемой поверхности. Тончайшая алмазная игла всего с одним атомом на конце медленно скользила вдоль образца, ощупывая поверхность. Колебания передавались на записывающее устройство, аппарат терпеливо сохранял данные, а мастерице оставалось только ждать.

Динь с нетерпением ходила вокруг «холодильника», но вспомнив, что атомно-силовой микроскоп крайне чувствителен к помехам, уселась на кровать. Фее вновь стали приходить тревожные мысли. Что если она на неверном пути? Может, надо было сначала просветить ленту электронным микроскопом? Ошибка непростительна, ведь от смекалки зависят судьбы всех, кого она любит! Как, впрочем, и судьба её вселенной. Мастерица невольно задумалась о других участницах этого «турнира». Кто они? Откуда? Чем провинились, раз попали сюда?

От грустных размышлений её отвлёк аппарат. Раздался мелодичный звук, означавший, что участок отсканирован. Умелица подбежала к экрану и стала прокручивать изображение во все стороны, уменьшала и увеличивала масштаб, чтобы найти что-то в разноцветных пятнах. К её удивлению, она заметила, что узор повторяется во всей поверхности. Увеличив изображение до уровня атомов, фея едва не подпрыгнула от радости. Послание было зашифровано в степени намагниченности поверхности. Некий необычайно искусный мастер создал его, собирая частицу за частицей.

«Поздравляю! Ты неплохо справляешься, если читаешь это послание. Правда, мы упростили тебе задачу. Как видишь, почти вся пластинка покрыта копиями этого сообщения. Если бы мы составили эти строки в одной точке, тебе пришлось бы в совершенстве овладеть атомно-силовой микроскопией, чтобы найти задание. Не забудь поблагодарить учёных и инженеров, которые изобрели этот аппарат. Сама бы ты его создавала сто лет, если не больше. Итак, последнее испытание. Помни, у тебя будет только одна попытка — надо дать абсолютно точный ответ».

Далее следовало небольшое стихотворение. Динь прочитала вслух:

Зарёй времён я стала,

Вселенной я исток

И вечности начало —

Ищи меня, знаток!

Мастерица перечитала дважды. Она ожидала чего угодно — задачи по физике, математике или инженерному делу, но никак не могла поверить, что ей подсунут стихотворную головоломку. В этот раз умелица пожалела, что рядом нет Лирии, феи из театра Долины.

— Что же может быть истоком вселенной? Невидимка, дай-ка мне энциклопедию… — Динь хотела почитать об астрофизике, вселенной и обо всём, что учёные уже сумели разузнать. Но в последний миг фея передумала. Она поняла, что разгадка спрятана в самом задании. Не зря же от неё хотят «абсолютно точный ответ», то есть такой, с которым ну никак не поспоришь. Мастерица вновь прочитала стихотворение. Ещё раз, ещё. Стало очевидно, что заря и исток употребляются не в прямом смысле. Разгадка наверняка простая! Она должна подходить, как ключ к замку.

И вдруг, в который раз скользя взглядом по строчкам, одарённая фея на мгновение застыла. В её сознании словно вспыхнуло солнце. Динь подпрыгнула и вскрикнула от радости. Волна воодушевления и блаженства прокатилась по всему телу. Она нашла абсолютно точный ответ! Осталось только позвать Селесту и с гордостью сказать ей об этом. Но вдруг фея помрачнела. И дело было вовсе не в том, что она засомневалась в разгадке.

— Невидимка, дай-ка мне листок, перо, конверт, колбу с фосфором, порох… — умелица продолжала перечислять. Искусственный интеллект равнодушно исполнял команды. Немного терпения — и в руках изобретательницы оказался стальной цилиндр, обвитый проводами.

— Селеста, я разгадала головоломку! — позвала фея.

Посланница в тот же миг приземлилась в центре зала.

— Неужели у нас есть победительница? Итак, каков ответ?

— Ответ правильный. Я закупорила записку в этом цилиндре. Но как только ты его откроешь, бумага сгорит.

— Динь, что за шутки, — Селеста впервые обратилась к собеседнице по имени, — я засчитаю тебе поражение, если ответа нет.

— Засчитаешь поражение участнице с правильным ответом?

— Зря стараешься — я могу при желании разобрать твою поделку по атомам и узнать, права ты или нет. Расскажи лучше, зачем это всё?

— Нет, Селеста, — решительно возразила земная фея, — это ты мне расскажи, зачем это всё. Зачем вы похищаете ни в чём не повинных существ и уничтожаете миры направо и налево! Я не верю, что сверхразвитая цивилизация способна на такое сверхварварство!

— Продолжай, — чуть заметно улыбнулась посланница.

— Я дам тебе правильный ответ, но только если ты освободишь всех, кого вы похитили и заставили решать головоломки. Мне не нужен приз — я хочу, чтобы этот чудовищный турнир прекратился раз и навсегда!

— Умничка! — просветлела Селеста, — вот чего я ждала от тебя всё это время. Лишь поистине разумная фея искренне беспокоится за других и защищает тех, кому нужна помощь. Не волнуйся, с феями-участницами всё будет хорошо. Все вернутся домой целыми и невредимыми. Неужели ты и правда подумала, что мы бы уничтожили всю вселенную за неправильный ответ? — усмехнулась космическая фея.

— Даже не знаю, — пожала плечами мастерица.

— Я восхищена тобой. Ты разгадала все загадки и прошла главное испытание. Вычислитель не ошибся в тебе. Если он разрешит, когда-нибудь мы встретимся вновь. Буду рада познакомиться с твоими друзьями. Но, увы, сейчас нельзя. Кстати, твой ответ в цилиндре совершенно правильный. Только вот… — замялась Селеста.

— Что-то не так? — насторожилась Динь.

— От выигрыша ты отказалась совершенно зря. Будь моя воля, я бы простила тебе оговорку, но решаю не я. Когда тебя переполняют чувства, ты спешишь и часто ошибаешься. Поменьше тревожься и всё будет хорошо, — доброжелательно улыбнулась Селеста.

— Постараюсь, — грустно ответила земная фея.

— Прощай! А, может, до свидания! — помахала посланница.

— До встречи, Селеста! — договорила Динь уже на кухне в своём домике. Часы вновь показывали одиннадцать — словно мастерица никуда не исчезала. В доме царил привычный творческий беспорядок, но никаких следов разрушения. Раздался стук в дверь.

Послышались весёлые голоса.

— Привет, соня! Мы пришли!

— Может, она ещё спит?

— Как, вчера же решили, что вместе идём на лесную прогулку!

Умелица открыла дверь и радостно воскликнула:

— Видия, Фауна, Серебрянка! Милые мои, как же я рада вас видеть! — Динь бросилась на шею лучшей подруге.

— Да… мы тоже очень рады… — сконфуженно ответила Видия, приобняв мастерицу. Феи переглянулись.

— Ой, мы же в лес хотели! — опомнилась радостная фея, — идём! Корзинку с вкусностями я взяла. Слушайте! Что я вам сейчас расскажу!

— Давай-давай! Нам прям не терпится послушать! — добродушно хихикнула Фауна.

— Мне сегодня… — Динь на мгновение умолкла, — приснился удивительный сон!

И мастерица рассказала обо всём, что произошло. Больше всего фей увлекла стихотворная головоломка. Но сколько бы они ни просили поделиться ответом, Динь повторяла: «Думайте, ребята!» Ей не хотелось лишать друзей радости — пусть ощутят сладостный миг озарения.

 **— — — —** **— — — — — — — —** **— — — —**

Микроскоп — далеко не новый прибор на столе учёного и инженера. Уже в 17 веке иследователи сумели установить линзы в оправы и с помощью первых микроскопов разглядеть бактерии, клетки и простейшие микроорганизмы.

Прорыв в микроскопии случился в 20 веке. Не стоит недооценивать электронные микроскопы — увеличение в миллион раз помогает учёным и инженерам почти во всех областях науки и промышленности. Электронный микроскоп оказался полезным даже криминалистам, ведь по структуре металлов можно многое сказать о том, что произошло, например, с отказавшей техникой.

С помощью сканирующего атомно-силового микроскопа исследователи сумели прикоснуться к атомам. Более того, уже сейчас с помощью таких устройств учёные передвигают частицы и строят из них структуры, которых в природе не бывает. Остаётся надеяться, что лучшие умы человечества найдут достойное применение технологии, казавшейся волшебством век назад.

 **— — — —** **— — — — — — — —** **— — — —**

Понравился рассказ? Копируйте, публикуйте, делитесь впечатлениями!

Не понравился? Критикуйте, помогите улучшить работу.


End file.
